KuroxFye
by Chibi Fye
Summary: Pues eso . Sólo KuroxFye XD. capi 2 superdrama TT
1. Chapter 1

Wiiiiiiii, volví con otro fic ... y ya subiré a la tarde actualizaciones .0

Dedicado a todos mis lectores.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Título : Alarma

Genero : Humor

Parejas : KuroxFye

Se me ocurrió en... : en medio de un examen ( soy rara XD... Oo)

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**1. Alarma**

Kurogane miraba atentamente el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea que había en el salón de aquella casa ( estaban en otro mundo).

Eran las 10:30 de la mañana y hoy le tocaba salir con el estúpido mago a investigar.

Suspiró. Sí bueno, el idiota no se pudo dormir en toda la noche y no lo consiguió hasta las 5 de la mañana.

No negaba que a Fye se le veía bastante exhausto, pero si no descansaba de poco servía y seguramente el mago acabaría con la salud quebrantada y los nervios destrozados.

Ya eran las 10:59. Se le había pasado muy rápido al ninja.

- Ya queda menos... – murmuró-. 60...59...58...57...

Siguió contando mientras miraba las agujas del reloj con una sonrisa picarona.

- ...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

¡ PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI!

Kurogane se contuvo la risa. Escuchó atentamente y oyó al mago pegar un grito de sorpresa y un fuerte ¡ Clonck!

- Listo...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ne, espero les haya gustado


	2. Mi sonrisa

Aaaaaah...Por fín... segundo capi de este fic que es un conjunto de honestos...estos son de humor pero también hay dramón. jrm... lo que hace estar enferma...me aburro como una ostra solitaria en medio de un solitario mar de un solitario planeta de un solitario sistema solar de una solitaria galaxia perdida nu-sé-sabe-donde en el espacio y me pongo a pasar fics al pc...

NoTa: fans del fic de fiebre...el capi 17 está medio terminado porque... bueno, yo lo tenía escrito, xo no me dejaba subirlo a fanfiction y encima la compu me lo borró TT "Mal-di-ci-ónnnnnnnnn. No me hagas esto de nuevo madito!!" Ejem...ejem... les dejo el capi.

**Autora: Aileri (+)**

**Género: Shonen-ai**

**Parejas: KuroxFye, SakuraxSyaoran**.

* * *

**Mi sonrisa**

_La felicidad es algo que debes buscar con anhelo_

_solo así podrás sentirte bien a la hora de vivir._

Fye´s POV

Estamos en un mundo nuevo y, por suerte, no me toca compartir habitación con Kurosama. Es mejor así...me es imposible dormir sintiendo su mirada en mí.

Son las 5 de la madrugada y creo que soy el único despierto. Cada vez que pienso en cuando huí de Celes me entra melancolía. Supongo que será porque he vivido allí...Bueno, eso es lo que yo pienso.

Seguramente si Kusoama estuviera aquí, estaría orgulloso de verme sin esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara que tanto me ha costado crear. Y es que por las mañanas, no tengo fuerza alguna para sonreír. El soñar con despertar en casa de nuevo, como si nada malo hubiera sucedido, desaparecía al ver a Kurogane.

Ni sé qué hago aquí salvo molestar a ese hombre. No puedo hacer nada importante. Syaoran-kun ya protege a Sakura-chan y Kurogane no quiere verme ni pintado. Entonces¿ qué hago yo aquí?

---------------------------------------------- Fin Fye´s POV

Suspirando abandonó el calor de las sábanas de su cama con cuidado para no despertar a Mokona, la cual había dormido con él.

Se vistió rápidamente y abandonó la habitación. Una vez se oyó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, Mokona abrió los ojos, pegó un salto y miró a la puerta con tristeza.

- Fye...

---------------------------------------------------- Cambio de personaje

Sakura despertó con un olor a chocolate inundando su habitación. Miró el reloj, el cual marcaba las 7 de la mañana. A esas horas sólo una persona podía estar levantada. Salió de la cama y se puso una bata sobre su pijama. Abandonó su cuarto y bajó las escaleras, en dirección a la cocina.

- ¿ Fye-san?- preguntó asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

Lo único que vio fue unos pastelitos de chocolate y una jarra llena de chocolate recién hecho. Pero ni rastro de Fye.

Suspiró con un poco de tristeza. Miró por la ventana de la cocina y vio al mago paseando por el jardín. Fye se sentó bajo el cerezo que había en el jardín. Sakura supo por su manera de actuar, que no tenía buen día y que seguramente hacía frío fuera, así que decidió llevarse unas tazas y unos pastelitos e ir con el mago

---------------------------------------------------------- con Fye

Fye alzó la vista al oír una voz llamándolo. Su corazón dio un salto al ver a Sakura acercarse a él con una bandeja.

- Wa¡ Fye-san hace demasiado frío! – exclamó la muchacha entregándole una manta que el aceptó, arropándose con ella.

- Sakura-chan¿ qué haces aquí? Aún es temprano...

- Ah... es que te vi y me diste pena, Fye-san.

"Que le di pena?" Es la segunda persona...después de Ashura"pensó Fye. La sonrisa que decoraba su cara desde el principio desapareció rápidamente al ver el estado de shock en el que se encontraba su amigo.

- Fye-san¿ estás bien?

- Ehm... Sí, Sakura-chan. Estoy bien – murmuró forzando una sonrisa

- Ah¡ qué bien! Pensé que te encontrabas mal...aquí hace mucho frío..¡ Mira traje unos pastelitos y chocolate¡Comámoslos Fye-san!

- Buena idea – dijo Fye sonriente, mientras veía a la muchacha preparar las tazas "Ojalá algún día pueda ser capaz de volver a sonreír como lo haces tú Sakura-chan"

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por Kurogane y Syaoran desde la cocina.

- Esa niña...sabe el punto débil de ese tonto. A ver si así el mago escurridizo ese despierta de una vez de esa fantasía en la que vive – gruñó el ninja contento en su interior.

- Sakura es así. No creo que cambie- aseguró el chico volviéndose a Kurogane-. Ah, Kurogane-san...- se quedó ojiplático las escena que tenía delante suyo.

- Nya! Kurorin se zampó los pastelitos él solito y no dejó ninguno a Mokona. ¡ Kurorin es un mal perro! – sollozaba la bola blanca saltando en la cabeza del ninja.

- ¿ A quién llamas tú perro? – gruñó Kurogane

- ¡ Kya! Kuropipi da miedo

- Mira bollo blanco. Deja de llamarme con esos estúpidos motes!!!! – saltó el otro ya cansado de aguantarla y se puso a perseguirla por la cocina.

Syaoran sonrió e intentó detenerles, pero al final dejó de hacerlo y se volvió a la ventana. Tras tanto tiempo juntos viajando, se habían hecho grandes amigos y aunque, por extraño que parezca, parecían más una familia que otra cosa. Miró a la princesa y a Fye que reían en el jardín mientras desayunaban los deliciosos pastelillos de chocolate que habían hecho. Fye era una persona extraña que escondía secretos y por alguna extraña razón, desde el principio había sentido una especie de afecto hacia el mago.

- Estúpida bola rellena!!! Te vas a enterar!!!! – oyó el grito del ninja.

Viendo peligrar el resto de los pastelillos se cogió varios y se los guardó para comérselos más tarde.

-------------------------------------------------------------- Fye y Sakura

- ¿ En serio? –preguntó Fye entre risas-. De seguro Toya debe estar que echa humo.

- Seguro que sí – Sakura asintió. "Espero que el viaje sea largo. Porque quiero sonreír para ti, Fye-san"

FIN...

o continuará...

* * *

aaaaaah... fín del 2º oneshot. Es KuroFye aunque no lo parezca. De hecho este capi era de una historia que íbamos a escribir Aileri y yo, pero esta historia se quedó en un simple prólogo y por ello lo pongo aquí.

He sido también incapaz de continuarlo porque...Aileri ya no está... se fue el viernes pasado en un accidente de tráfico.

Bueno...espero que al menos disfruten de este prólogo a una historia sin terminar. Fue ella quien escribió este capi. Yo le di mis ideas de cómo hacerlo, por supuesto iba a ser angst. y terror ( wow raro en mí el terror) y sobre todo shonen, pero me pareció muy buena idea este prólogo. El título se lo di yo y la frase también.

Lean y manden reviews...si les gustó, Aileri se sentirá feliz. y si quieren lo continúo

Gracias. atte.


End file.
